Father
by xXxMentalPancakesxXx
Summary: He thought he was doing right. Then looking at the bright eyes and the steel of a gun he wondered for a moment if he had been correct.


**I'm randomly spewing one-shots at irregular intervals at this point. Mostly because I don't have the patience for actual stories but you know.**

**That and Daddy Issues. Daddy Issues everywhere.**

**Title: Father**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 4,197**

**Summary: He thought he was doing right. Then looking at the bright eyes and the steel of a gun he wondered for a moment if he had been correct.**

* * *

No, no, no, no, this wasn't how it was supposed to go. Track the kid, kill him, deliver the body, and receive the money. Tracking the kid was difficult, but not impossible. Killing him? He had killed higher-ups from all different famiglias-killing their kids were sometimes harder (too much protection-mafia was no place to be careless), but he had checked the security. Besides that one odd boy with the dark hair but he had left. There was nothing left to make this job difficult. Just aim and pull the trigger.

Yet here he was, staring into bright orange eyes and the nozzle of a gun.

The brunette watched as the body fell to the floor. Shot clean through the head. He frowned at the body, distressed. He didn't like the killing. He didn't, honestly. Escaping was easy, Hibari helped him, but he hadn't been here today. Then they reported back saying that the son of the Young Lion had protection. Simple, easy. None would suspect that the son himself had done the injuring discreetly with the help of another.

But he didn't have that excuse today, and he knew that if information leaked out, they would trap him again, seal off his flame.

And he would be in Nanimori again with his mother, defenseless.

Suddenly the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Tsuna! Where are you? Dinner's ready and if you don't come soon it'll turn cold." The voice was scolding but gentle.

"Hai, Okaa-san, I'm on my way." There was a pause and the cheerful voice turned concerned.

"Tsuna are you okay? You sound odd…"

His frown faded back to a smile, orange eyes dimming and turning warm brown. "Mm, I'm fine. I might have caught a cold though."

"Then get here quickly! I'll have tea ready." Snapping the top closed, Tsuna pocketed the phone and walked away, giving one last mournful look to the body in the abandoned building.

* * *

Sawada Iemitsu was a good mafia man. He was a man who had the title of the Young Lion of Vongola, feared and admired, inspiring awe from enemy and ally alike. He was with the Ninth since his early days, as his parents before him were. He made a good leader, the CEDEF could attest to that, and a good mentor, his best and only pupil, Basil, was solid proof of such. And these titles were not empty. He was strong, but also had smarts, cunning. He could be benevolent and ruthless. He was perfect mafia.

Sawada Iemitsu was not a perfect man. He had charms, oh yes, a face that was easy to smile, handsome to boot. He was intelligent, and he was care-free, but he was not perfect. He was drunk more often than not, had a vicious temper, and was stubborn to a fault. But, he was human, and these faults could be accepted.

Sawada Iemitsu was a shit husband. He was gone for years at a time, dropping in at the most inconvenient times, and never staying long. To top it off, when he did come, he got drunk, said empty words and left again. He left his wife in tears every time.

Sawada Iemitsu was not a father. Half his DNA made up the son of Sawada Nana, but in frank words, none could say he was anything more than a sperm donor. When his 5 year old child saw him standing at his doorstep, he had burst into tears because a stranger had hugged him and called him his son. He had raised no child, and in such, he was no father.

* * *

To say that Sawada Tsunayoshi had no feelings for his useless father would be a downright lie.

Hate was an emotion. So was disgust, anger, and disappointment.

Tsunayoshi, also known as (_Dame, they would say and titter_) Tsuna, had no love for his terrible excuse of a father. His father who made his beloved mother cry and his father who was a liar. His father who was _mafia_.

It was not hard to figure out. When he was 7, he was kidnapped. He had cried and screamed that he did not know who the Young Lion was, and that he was not his father. The man had stayed silent at the child's tears, until he realized that the child really _did not know_ who his father was and turned softer.

"_Your father is a murderer and a liar. He's part of the mafia you see, and bad people and always going to go after you and try to hurt you. Learn to protect yourself, little one. Learn to fight and kill, if not for yourself, then for others." _The man said this softly. Perhaps it is to wonder, why would a cold-hearted hitman who kidnapped a boy find sudden empathy for the child he had kidnapped? This man in particular was a reluctant freelance hitman who took this job only as a passing fancy. This man was also a man who had felt the aftermath of ignorance himself. But that is not this story and I digress.

And so it was by chance that Tsuna learned of his father and lived to nurture the hatred that bubbled in the small body of a child.

Now, how had he learned to defend himself?

He challenged a carnivore that deemed him interesting.

Tsuna looked at the paper in interest.

He had been recently requested by a major famliglia to perform a hit. This was a rare occasion as the young brunette tended to stick to the less bloody jobs, stealing a bit of information, sending a message or two, and extreme errand boy of sorts it could be said. However, the reward was too tempting, 5 A-class rings of a choice flames, a hefty sum of money, and another interesting piece of bribery whispered into his ear by and interesting figure.

He frowned at the target. There was no picture, no name; just his occupation, associated famiglia, and alias. His eyebrows raised at the famiglia. _Well, that explains the high price_, he thought dryly, not amused at all by this sudden surprise. The messenger had not mentioned who the target would be, only stating the enormous prize and the danger of the situation. _They could have mentioned that I was killing off a prized member of the strongest (at the very least the _largest_) famiglia in Italy. _Tsuna grumbled as he slipped the paper in his pocket. However, he would not back out. He had an odd feeling that prevented him from doing so. Also, if he failed a hit, his track record would be marred, and the mafia was a tough business. One slip-up and none would hire him; the simple truth of the matter being that he was dispensable. An able mercenary wasn't exactly sparse in their world. Sure, there were the bunch who stood at the top of their class, but sometimes even they slipped (or died).

Perhaps one would wonder how the sweet-hearted Tsunayoshi had ended up taking up the job of a hitman.

Money.

Nana had got into an accident when Tsuna was 16. It was not pretty, she had been bed-ridden for over a month, sleeping for almost a week, and almost constantly connected to needles and tubes. But she had gotten better in the end, back to the fit happy woman she had always been. It was the hospital bills that caused the trouble.

Iemitsu sent a steady stream of cash, enough to let his wife and Tsuna live comfortably, but even that excess money didn't cause a dent in the bills. Nana had sent a message or fifty, stating her situation, but no money came, not even a reply. It had been especially bitter when the ever-doting husband hadn't visited, not even called, just sent a post card 4 months too late with a simple sorry in messy letters. And the cheerful woman had given a shaky smile and said in a strong voice.

"He's busy like always."

But that didn't pay the bills or stop the woman from breaking down into tears when she thought no one was looking.

Tsuna loved his mother, loved the woman who raised him and treated him kindly, and seeing her cry broke him. Desperate for a solution, he ran to Hibari and demanded work that would pay for the hospital bills in less than a day. He knew what he was asking. He knew that the business his family immersed themselves in was not to be trifled with, but he also knew that he needed a solution and waiting would do nothing for him.

So after 2 years, he made his first kill. He had thrown up afterwards, screamed, brooded, and generally hated himself for a week. Then he had seen the relieved tears on the child he had been about to sell, the glad smile of him mother, and the odd comfort of Hibari's lack of disgust at the blood on his hands, and the edge wore off. He had done it for his mother (But he would never ever forget the heavy fell of the gun in his hand, the blood that splattered on his shoes, or the expression of fear on the man's face as he killed a man for money.) is what he told himself, but he would remember. And he vowed he would never kill a man deemed unworthy of such a cheap death and that he would never forget, that he would take the burden of his actions.

Back the present time, the young man checked the time. It was 1 P.M. his mother would be waiting for lunch and afterwards he would have to go to Hibari and tell him about the job. Not out of necessity per say, but habit. He would tell his mom that he was going to Italy to visit a friend of Hibari or that he was going to do business with the Hibari's. He had told her early on that he had procured a job with the Hibari's when he was 16. It wasn't a lie, considering the fact that Hibari's father had hired him; it was just the fact that he told her only one side of the job description.

He would get on the earliest flight in Italy, check into a hotel about an hour away, and do the hit in a week's time. He was being cautious, but he hadn't stayed alive in this business for 8 years by being careless.

Deep in his pocket, his fingers lightly traced the letters on the page.

_The Young Lion of Vongola_

* * *

Iemitsu leaned back into his seat and sighed. Finally relaxing into the uncomfortable office chair he had been sitting in for the majority of his day. Today had basically just been paperwork in endless amounts with no rest. He relished the lack of unfinished papers on his desk and the pure quiet, and for once he was at peace. Lazily opening one eye, he smiled languidly at the photo on his desk. With calloused hands, the blonde man reached for the photo and spoke softly.

"Day's over."

The photo featured a beautiful brunette woman and in her arms an adorable boy with matching eyes. They both smiled at the camera, in the background a green park with a single tree in its center. It was picturesque, almost perfect, and the man gave a wispy smile as he thought of his family.

Lovely Nana, an enthralling kind woman whose smiles always took the edge off of his heart. She was warmth personified, happy and gentle, and he constantly blessed his luck at procuring such a wonderful woman. It hurt however, when he had to constantly be away from her embraces and sweet eyes. But his Nana was strong, understanding, and he knew she didn't blame him for leaving. It was for her own safety, though she herself never would know.

Then his thoughts turned to his cute little son. He was always bright smiles, every picture he saw showing the smiling boy who could charm his way into the coldest hearts. Iemitsu sighed. He was so innocent, and was also half of the reason he trained Basil. Basil reminded him of his son, though Basil was much older compared to his little kid. It had little to do with appearance, but more to do with the fact that Iemitsu had an effect in his life. It gave him a warm feeling to think as such. To think that he had created such delightful creatures, a sweet brunet child and a strong trust-worthy man, made him glow with fatherly pride.

However, Iemitsu wasn't so arrogant as to assume that he had a great influence on his son's life. After all, being gone for large gaps of time, he didn't exactly raise his child the way he wanted to.

However, it was something for the greater good. The disconnection would keep him safe, along with his dear Nana. He wouldn't risk his perfect family being crushed to bits by his occupation. Also, he couldn't risk being away for long. He was important for the famiglia, it was something he valued highly, and to leave Nono's side for even a moment was torture. The Ninth leader of Vongola had offered him vacations, he was not cruel, but Iemitsu rarely took them. His family would survive without him, but the CEDEF needed their leader, and if he left Nono's side for a moment, there was the chance of him getting hurt.

Perhaps it would all be solved if he just told them the truth. But whenever anyone suggested it, or he thought about it, it was quickly dismissed. Sweet, warm, and loving they were, but strong enough for his world they were not. It was blatantly obvious that Nana and the son that took after her stood no chance against the mafia. They were warmth and kindness, something that was quashed quickly in their world. Sometimes he questioned what he had done, bringing such innocent lives into his world, but when he saw their smiles, he allowed himself this small greed.

Smiling now, the man sunk into his chair and basked in the peace. It didn't last long.

Basil burst in, panting and bloody, and Iemitsu immediately sat upright, alert and wary.

"M-master…An intruder…he-" Before the boy could finish his sentence, he was whacked from behind and fell to the floor unconscious. The door to his office was suddenly locked, Basil himself thrown out, and he was trapped in his own domain with a mysterious stranger who stood in the shadows, visible only by his orange eyes. A stranger who had a gun pointed at his head.

There was a moment of terse silence as the man watched him quietly, unwavering. On any other person, it would seem like hesitation, something Iemitsu could take advantage of, but this person was just watching him quietly. The blonde man smirked.

"It's been a while since this has happened." In truth, despite his easy smile and calm, he felt a little thrill of shock at the fact that someone had gotten past his security and into his domain. He felt a bit miffed at the fact and noted to himself to fix this afterwards. After all, this couldn't become a daily occurrence.

The person said nothing, just firmly holding his gun, when suddenly those bright eyes narrowed. He followed his gaze to the picture in his hand. He had not put it down when the stranger had entered. Iemitsu tensed. This was not good, if the information leaked then his family was in danger and he grew a weakness. He prepared to spring, fully intent on killing the man who dared entered his territory and attack his pupil.

"Sawada Iemitsu." The words stilled him.

How did this man know his name?!

His first name, he knew could be found with a little digging, but the surname Sawada was Nana's, a disguise. His own last name was dangerous to give to Nana, so after their wedding, he acted as if nothing had changed, and his own last name was something a number of people knew. He made no comment. It could have been coincidence and acting now would only cement the man's belief. Yet as he looked into the bright eyes, it was obvious that this man hadn't made a lucky guess, but truly knew who he was.

"How old is your son?"

The question came out of the unknown blue, once again catching the blonde man off guard. Iemitsu kept his silence.

"I can go outside and kill that kid. Better yet I can just reveal your name to the whole mafia, and your last name will immediately lead the whole mafia to them," he waved a hand at the photograph in his hand "and you can guess how that will work out. Answering the question is much easier."

"Twelve." In reality, he pulled the number out of his ass.

"Whether you answered the question genuinely or not, you'd be false wouldn't you. Then let's go with this question. Do you _know_ how old your son is?"

_Yes…_but the lie never left his lips. His brain halted. Did he really not know his kid's age? No, he was 14. Wasn't he? Yes, he was 14, he knew he was. _He had to be._

"He's fourteen."

"You're wrong. The last time you saw him was when he was twelve, but after that he always disappeared when you came to visit. Do you know when his birthday is? What about your anniversary? Do you know anything about the woman you married that no one else does know? Do you even know your son?"

And Iemitsu _didn't know._

The man gave a bitter laugh, a warped chuckle the made Iemitsu see red. "You don't know. You don't know that Nana hates the color red, or that she makes sweets when she's sad, or that she dreamed of a spring wedding, but married _you_, a pathetic excuse of a human being, in the middle of winter because she loved you so much. You don't know because you're a shit excuse of a man, a cowardly and stubbornly idiotic man who is so involved in his own desires that he fails to realize his faults and mistakes."

No one could blame the proud leader of CEDEF for leaping up then and there and attacking the other in a fit of blind rage. He felt an overwhelming anger towards the man who (_told him the truth_) accused him of such acts while ignorant of his struggle. His fist flew wildly, some missing, other making contact harshly. Throughout, the stranger hit back, precise and dangerous never missing for the other never bothered to block. Finally, the stranger was able to pin the blonde man to the wall, barely holding on but stubborn in his pursuit.

"You _abandoned_ your family. You _lied_ to your family, and for what? Your own greed. You wanted Nana so bad, you said you loved her, but you know as well as I if you truly loved her than you wouldn't have married her in the first place. You wouldn't have dragged her and that baby in her womb into this shit excuse of a world you were born in. Even worse you don't even _love_ her properly. You leave her _alone_ in that fucking house. Did you know that she cries herself to sleep every time you leave? You think she's a perfect happy woman? That she can just smile and play housewife while you're gone? Well she's fucking _human_. She can play the role of understanding, patient wife, when all she wants if you by her side to raise your child and keep her safe at night. She has wants, desires, and _dreams_, and _YOU FUCKING TRAMPLED THOSE UNDER YOUR FEET!_" The stranger's volume had risen to an angry frenzy, his hand tightening around Iemitsu's throat every passing second.

"I DID IT TO PROTECT HER!" The man roared.

"YOU FUCKNG BROKE HER!" The stranger screamed back.

And suddenly, Iemitsu saw clearly for the first time the strangers face. Brown hair, face twisted in rage, eyes glowing bright orange. He felt _recognition. _The emotion shocked the anger out of his body.

"Who…are you?" Iemitsu whispered. Dread built up into his stomach. Once again the man laughed, a young man barely in his twenties the blonde realized, a bitter hollow sound that made the hairs raise on his neck.

"On Tsunayoshi Sawada's seventh birthday, he was kidnapped. He was interrogated for an hour for information when the men finally realized that he was ignorant. The man who kidnapped him told him the truth. His father was a murderer, a mafia man, a liar, and a fool. Then his flames burned through the seal." His eyes widened. A seal made by the Ninth himself had been burned through? "Strong enough will and the fire will burn, right? Did you know that more than one assassin and kidnapper has targeted your family? Your son first killed a man when he was fourteen. Your son learned to pick up your slack. Tsunayoshi Sawada became involved in the mafia when he was 16, and has been involved ever since.

"Your son hates you." Those orange eyes burned before turning brown for a moment, face becoming blank for a brief flash and Iemitsu knew. "Your son is 24 now, did you know?"

"Tsu-Tsuna…" The angelic face of his memory, the bright smile, and the image of innocence shattered before his eyes.

"Yes Iemitsu." The older man looked disappointed. "Did you expect me to call you dad?" It was a quiet inquiry and Tsuna didn't let his biological father reply. "When I was 5 my teacher asked what my father did for a living. I said I didn't have a father. My school immediately called Mom and asked a bunch of questions. She said you went on frequent business trips and rarely saw my father. I thought that was the end of it. But when we went home she got on her knees and told me that she had married a wonderful man who was named Iemitsu and was my father."

"_He's your husband not my Daddy._" The smile was forlorn and angry, vicious in a way that made Iemitsu flinch. "That's what a five year old child told to his hysterical mother." _What have I done_…? Iemitsu asked himself this, eyes overflowing with tears of resentment and regret towards himself. At the tears, Tsuna only smiled wider.

"Your pain is nothing compared to the woman who pined for a man for 25 years while smiling. Compared to the child who lived 24 years with a father that always came years too late, _your pain is nothing_."

There was a silence.

Iemitsu had crumpled to the floor defeated and Tsuna had a steady hand on his gun, aiming at his forehead. He thought he had done right, keeping them ignorant to keep them safe. Then looking at the bright eyes and the steel of a gun he wondered for a moment if he had been correct. Then Tsuna lowered the steel weapon, and a small hope lighted in chocolate eyes. Perhaps he could have a chance to fix things? To make it up to his sweet child and make him smile, to love Nana like she deserved like in the early days (_a measly three days before he left_) of their marriage. Could he have his family back?

Then his torso burned and he choked.

The bullet shot through his hip perfectly, crushing through thick bones and large arteries with ease and stayed there. Three successive shots rammed pain into his pelvis again, then his knee and shoulder joint. Despite the situation Iemitsu smiled bitterly. Bullets through places where pain was most guaranteed, perfect shots all of them. _Practiced in his field, _he thought absently. Time crawled slowly and darkness crept at his vision. Then those amber eyes once more alight with amber flames bent down to his level.

"Want to know what they told me when I took the job? My greatest reward they said, would be _revenge_." Tsuna smirked. "They thought they were clever, finding your son and makiing him kill you. A perfect motive, and a death that would kill a man before the bullet hit him. But they don't now the price of their information, and they don't know the right motive. They thought they were right, but in reality it's only one thing."

"Nana will be happier." Then the sweet smile was there, the one he longed to see, the one his little boy had had. The one that reminded him so much of his wife.

He sat crouched in front of the gun that aimed straight at his forehead, soaking in the image one last time. He closed his eyes then nothing.


End file.
